The Empress Of Ireland
by PureAndIntenseCRACK
Summary: Canada isn't at today's World Conference, and there is a really good reason why. And the other nations are curious. A tribute to the 1,037 lives lost in 1914, and to those who know about it.


**Blargh! Tragedy! I started crying when I heard about this…. Look it up, seriously.**

**This did happen, seriously. More information on it at the end of story.**

**Title: The Empress Of Ireland**

**Summary: Canada isn't at today's World Conference, and there is a really good reason why. And the other nations are curious. A tribute to the 1,037 lives lost in 1914, and to those who know about it.**

**D-Dammit, I don't wanna say it. Damn tears, Norway, will you please?**

**Norway: PureAndIntenseCRACK doesn't own Hetalia, or it's characters.**

**~The Empress Of Ireland~**

America walked up to the Conference building. Today's meeting was being hosted in Canada. _Hope it isn't boring,_ he thought as he opened the door.

When he made it to the Conference room, everyone was staring at a blackboard," What's going on? What is it?" He asked as he shoved his way through the crowd the read what it said.

_Dear Nations,_

_ I am sorry, but today I will not be able to host the meeting. I am busy today with other business. If you need me, don't call me. I will be at the St. Lawrence River, Quebec if you need me._

_ -Canada_

Everyone just stared in confusion. "What could be more important than the World Conference?" England asked.

"Should we go find out?" America asked.

"He said he was busy, so why should we?"

"Well, I am just curious what it is he is doing, it can't be just me, right?"

"I am curious too," France said.

"I am too," Netherlands admitted.

"I hate to admit it, but I am too. It was his time to host and he didn't show up," Germany said.

"So," America said," shall we go the St. Lawrence River?"

"Sure," Germany said," I am very curious."

The nations all looked at each other, then nodded and headed out," I will lead the way, I know how to get there," America said.

**~The Empress Of Ireland~**

It took about three hours to get there, but the nations finally made it. When they all walked, following America, and arrived at the river, they all stared in shock and confusion.

Canada was sitting along with 12 other people, and a dog. They were at the edge of the river. Canada's legs were draped off to one side, and a boy who looked like a teenager was resting his head on Canada's shoulder. The others were sitting beside them. A blond boy who looked a lot like Canada was rubbing the first boy's back.

"C-Canada?" America asked, getting the small group's attention.

What was even more confusing was the 14, even the dog, all seemed to be crying. Canada asked, with his voice cracked," A-America? And everyone e-else? What are y-you all doing here?"

"You weren't at the meeting, and you said not to call, so we all came here to see what was going on. Why are you crying? What's going on?"

Canada frowned and looked away," G-Go away. You guys wouldn't even care. Just leave us alone."

"Canada, lad, what's going on?" England asked.

"I said go away. You guys wouldn't even care. You didn't when it happened."

"When what happened?"

Canada was now shaking. He slowly stood up and turned around to the nations, tears streaming down his face," The sinking of The Empress Of Ireland. In 1914. You guys didn't even care. It had more deaths than the TITANIC, but NO! You didn't care because of World War I, and because I'm Canada! So just go away, if you are oh-so-curious, go read that sign and leave us be!" He said angrily and pointed over to a shrine nearby.

They all stared in shock, _A sinking? More deaths than the Titanic? WHAT?_ They all thought.

France stared at the shrine and walked over to it. He stood and read it, then stared in shock," 314? 314!? 314 KIDS DIED!? WHAT?"

Everyone looked over at France, in complete shock. They looked back at Canada, who was sitting back down and staring at the river.

"Just go away, and leave us alone."

"C-Canada, why didn't you tell us?" America asked.

"I DID! You guys just didn't listen or care!"

"Well, I'm sorry. B-But-"

"No buts! Just go!"

They all stared, then looked at each other and started to walk away, Canada really did look like he wanted to be alone now.

America walked away, slower than everyone else, tears streaming down his face.

_I am sorry, brother. I-I'm sorry. Forgive me for forgetting, please._

**~The Empress Of Ireland~**

**DAMN! CRYING! DAMN! **

**So yes, this did happen. Since some of you are probably curious, I will explain.**

**On May 28****th****, 1914, The Empress of Ireland (a ship) was carrying passengers from Quebec City to Liverpool, heading down the St. Lawrence River.**

**At 02:00 on May 29****th****, the Norwegian Collier SS Storstad has crashed into The Empress's side. At 02:14, the wounded Empress had plunged into the river, taking 1,037 lives with it. The deadliest disaster in maritime history. Of that number, 840 were passengers, 8 more than The Titanic. 314 of the 318 children on the ship were sent to their watery grave. **

**The disaster was completely over shadowed and forgotten due to the outbreak of World War I. I heard that is wasn't even taught in schools in Canada.**

**How I learned of this was the iammathewian project on Youtube. It's all about Canada, and I suggest you check it out.**

**The 13 people Canada was with were his territories. I borrowed the OC's from the iammathewian project, because I love those guys. The dog was Labrador, Quebec was the one resting his head on Canada's shoulder, and Ontario was the one rubbing Quebec's back. I know the iammathewian project did a video on this, but it needs more views, so I made my own version of it.**

**So, like, Review please? I really am crying now, so nice reviews would help me out.**


End file.
